


... then I will force it to make sense

by GB_Heron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Lampshade Hanging, was languishing on my computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GB_Heron/pseuds/GB_Heron
Summary: In which the genre-savvy ball gets passed around.Warning: will eventually contain- thinking too hard, politics, people talking at length, lengthy speculation, economics, blatant ignoring of non-film canon, apparent amnesia by everyone.





	... then I will force it to make sense

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by What SHOULD have Happened in AtLA by daveshan on ffnet.
> 
> Pretty sure most of these points have been made already, but by golly, I'm making them anyway, it's fun.

"Hood up so I look mysterious, check." thought Qui-Gon Jinn as he swept down the ramp. Of course, there were no sentients in the hanger, just droids, but the Trade Federation was no doubt observing them remotely. So, it was imperative to present the proper first impression. Two mysterious figures in cloaks, one dutifully following the other…

"Obi-wan?" He turned around a practiced movement that flared the edges of his cloak without dislodging his hood. Why was his young padawan still at the top of the ramp? At least Obi-wan had his hood up and his gaze focused on the present where it belonged.

"Obi-wan."

"Sorry, Master," the boy mumbled while scurrying down the ramp, "but..."

Internally, Qui-gon sighed, heavily.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Qui-gon reminded himself that he was the Order's premier diplomat possessing a reputation for understanding and patience. "I sense nothing."

"It's elusive, but that's not what I'm worried about." His padawan had the slightly scrunched look that indicated Qui-gon would, more likely than not, gain a headache. Taking his silence as permission, Obi-wan continued.

"Despite being on our ship for hours possibly even a few standard days, we haven't discussed how the Trade Federation might react to our presence, what sort of precautions might be necessary, how horribly this could all go wrong, or even why the Trade Federation might be doing this in the first place. If we talk about it now, it is unlikely the droids will overhear, and I hope I am not so naive as to bring this up in a probably bugged conference room."

How typical of Obi-wan to be worrying about a future that had not happened, and, if they focused on the present, would not even come to be. "The negotiations will be short."

"But, Master. How can you be so sure? Sending in Jedi to settle a dispute is a regular occurrence, right? It's basically our job to act as mediators so things get settled quickly and in person without having to resort to the Senate or the Courts."

"Obi-wan you know this." Perhaps an edge of exasperation had entered his tone.

"Is that all we do? So, they should know that sooner or later Jedi are going to show up, and, if this is as much of an open and shut case as you have implied, the Federation will have to withdraw."

"You're point, Obi-wan?" By the Force.

"They are still here. Which implies either the Federation has failed to think this through, or they have some sort of advantage we have not considered, a backer, a hostage, the droids necessary to neutralize us, or something else I have not thought of. "

Qui-gon allowed himself to breathe out in a slightly abnormal fashion. It was not a sigh. "I suppose all that is possible, but, my young padawan, we cannot know unless we go forward, so there is no use dwelling on such thoughts."

"But, Master, what about the crew?"

"What about the crew?" Ah, there was the headache.

"If the Federation decides not to negotiate, they will be in considerable peril. Should we not inform them to retreat and wait for us or at the very least put up shields?"

Qui-gon blinked recalling the numerous vulture and battle droids behind him and the laser turret mounted to the ceiling of the hanger. All perfectly normal for a multi-trillion credit trade company to have as protection against pirates, however, "I suppose taking a few precautions cannot go amiss."

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely continue at some point. No promises.


End file.
